Golden Flower
The Golden Flower, also known as the Sun Drop Flower is a beautiful flower featured in the film ''Tangled''. It had the ability to heal any sickness or injuries, even mortal wounds, as demonstrated by Rapunzel, delay aging, as demonstrated by Gothel, though in that form requires constant use of the power. Appearance Like its namesake, the flower is a bright golden-yellow and purple color, its petals able to glow in the dark. It glows brighter when it is sung to, a physical marker for when its magic is in effect. Lore A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this single drop of sun grew the golden flower. One day, Mother Gothel discovered the flower, and chose to hoard its healing power for herself. She used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, all she had to do was sing a special song dubbed "the Healing Incantation": Flower gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fate's design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine It appears that when the song is sung, the flower releases pollen which is breathed in and how people are affected by the magic. Even though Mother Gothel had hidden the flower, other people knew of its existence, suggesting that this flower was not the first of it's kind. As the centuries passed, across a lake from where the flower grew, a kingdom soon came into being. The kingdom was ruled by a benevolent King and Queen. The queen was about to have a baby, but fell seriously ill. Knowing that she and her unborn child would surely die if a cure was not found soon, the entire kingdom went searching for the flower. When Gothel left the flower in plain sight by accident, one of the Kingdom's soldiers found the flower, and it was uprooted and brought back to the castle, where it was made into an infusion for the queen. Soon afterwards the queen recovered, and gave birth to a healthy baby girl: Princess Rapunzel. Rapunzel was born with the rest of the flower's ability through her hair, its magic only sustainable if the hair is left uncut. After Eugene cut her hair to stop Gothel from taking her, Rapunzel gave what remained of the magic to Eugene in a tear-drop to heal a stab wound that he received from Gothel. In ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' is was realized that years after the royal guards had found the flower and brought it back to the castle, the spot where the flower grew became a sacred and forbidden site, with a small pedestal in its place and large, indestructible thorn-like rocks surrounding it. Like the flower before them, these rocks have magical properties, as demonstrated when Rapunzel touches one of them and resulted in her previously long, magical golden locks to regrow, and in this case inheriting the rocks' indestructibility. In "The Quest for Varian", according to an old scroll the rocks appeared to be formed from drops of moonlight. More importantly, the rocks and the flower are connected together, but for what purpose remains unknown for now. In "The Alchemist Returns", it is revealed that the flower still existed, and had been kept locked away in Corona Castle's heavily-guarded vault, by orders of King Frederic. Varian, an alchemist looking to use the flower's legendary properties for his own agenda, manipulated Rapunzel into breaking into the flower's chamber. After stealing it, he used one of the flower's petals for an experiment, and discovered that its magic had long dissipated. In anger, he crushed what remained of the flower into powder. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", after Varian abducts Queen Arianna, Frederic confesses to Rapunzel that on the night of her birth, he was warned by Quirin that removing the flower from its resting place would reap unimaginable consequences and awake a darkness. During Rapunzel's journey of following the black rocks, she and her friends learned that the Sun Drop flower is connected the a darker, opposite force known as the Moonstone; and that both of them long to reunite themselves with each other. Which is why the black rock were after Rapunzel as they were sent out to bring the Sun Drop to the Moonstone opal. Role in the Crossover Though the flower itself is long gone, its magic is considered an important commodity to the Big Four and their arch enemies. Mother Gothel desires it to retain her youth. Pitch however, fears the powers of the flower and seeks to destroy it at all costs as he believes that it will restore what he thinks is his greatest weakness: his humanity. Images Tangled; Golden Flower.jpg|Flower - Fullshot tangled-5.png|Gothel on her routine with the Magic flower tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-129.jpg|Singing It's Sound tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-175.jpg|Guards Finding and Taking the Flower with them tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-184.jpg|Flower's head tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-189.jpg|Used for the Queen's Cure Tangled-Gothel1-560x317.jpg|The flower's magic passed on in Rapunzel's blonde hair 838068_1316684603421_full.jpg|Rapunzel using the flower's magic tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-10297.jpg|From Rapunzel's Tear tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-3180.jpg|The spot where the flower was found by the Royal Guards The_Alchemist_Returns_18.jpg|A scroll telling the birth of the flower The_Alchemist_Returns_29.jpg|The remains of the flower (before it gets destroyed by Varian) in Tangled: The Series Secret_of_the_Sun_Drop_25.jpg|The flower in Fredric flackback Category:Objects Category:Tangled Category:Plants